The present disclosure relates in general to automated processes, or workflows, and in particular to a system and method for modifying a workflow instance on the fly, that is, during the execution of the workflow instance. In several exemplary embodiments, the workflow instance is an automated business process and the modifier of the workflow instance is a client user, such as a business user or analyst. In several exemplary embodiments, the workflow instance may be directed to assigning airline flights for crew members, routing aircraft, generating airline flight numbers, assigning airline flights for equipment, or any combination thereof.